


Connor's Dad Has Got It Going On

by Animekath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Break Up, Caught Watching, Connor is hank's son, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panty Sniffing, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, SAD-ISH ENDING, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, dilf, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: After your break up with Gavin, Connor tries to cheer you up by taking you back to his old house where his dad still lives at for the week, only to have the old spark between you and Hank light up again.You caught each other in the act before the party.How will it go?





	1. Pool Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, back again with another smut story! This is inspired by the song Stacy’s mom - Fountains of Wayne which is a great song if you haven't heard it (It has 89Mil on youtube, so I think everyone has heard it-)
> 
> This is also an AU - Connor is a human and is Hank’s son! (So sorry if it’s a bit out of character!)
> 
> sorry for spelling and grammar!!
> 
> Enjoy some DILF! *mentally slaps self*

You finally hit twenty-two with a shitty retail job and eating the best one pound pot noodles you can afford. The only thing keeping above water was your best friend, Connor Anderson who you were living in a small flat. He was training to be a cop just like his dad and was getting pretty good money from it, usually coming home at night after a long day of work. You two have been friends for seven years since college and been really close since, like brother and sister. People thought it was strange that you two have never gone out before but it never bothered you.

It has been a rough few days since you broke up with your boyfriend called Gavin. It was going great for many months until you went out with Connor to a nightclub and saw him making out with a girl, splashing your drink on his face. You didn’t want to feel this way anymore and burning his stuff didn’t seem to make you feel better. You just needed to do something wild with a lot of alcohol.

Luckily, Connor invited you to go back to his old house where his dad still lives now since he was having a pool party. You haven’t seen Hank in so long, you’ve just been so busy! You remembered having a huge crush on him when you were Seventeen but he was way older than you and he also had a wife back then. Connor said they divorced two years ago since she had her cake and ate it too. Geez, why can’t they break up with you and not sleep around, it’s not that hard is it!?

You packed your bag in Connor’s car and sat in the front seat as he started to drive off. “Come on, don’t be so down. We don’t have to work for a week and we’re going to a party with lost of drinks. You might meet someone there..” He said as his eyes looked at the road.

“I don’t really want another relationship right now. It bums me out that I’ll get cheated on again..” You grumbled as you looked out the window.

“Gavin is an ass-hole and everyone knew that..”

“But he was nice with me. He gave me flowers on our date and would massage my back when I was sore from work-”

“And had his tongue down another woman's throat...” He chuckled when you nudged him with a stare. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...But you are too good for him anyway. You did so much in the relationship and he did nothing back. You need an adult.”

“I need pills.” You sigh as you looked back at the window. “Maybe I’ll go out with someone older, who knows how to treat a woman.” You said, smiling at the thought.

“Sure. My dad has some friends-” You punched his shoulder which made him laugh. “Ow! That wasn’t nice..!”

“Well, you’re not nice right now..” You pouted slightly but couldn’t help to let a smile form on your lips. He was too cute for his own good.

You two finally arrive at his house, memories flooding your mind about this place. You remembered the sleepovers and watching films as you ate pizza, including Connor being nervous around a girl called Chloe. Ah, good times. You both got out the car with your bags and saw a familiar face.

“Great to see you guys again..” Hank smiled as looked over the two of you, his hands in his pockets. Wow, he grew his beard and his hair, it looked good on him. Hank went over and hugged Connor. “Hey, my boy..!”

“Hey, dad!” Connor grinned as he hugged back before pulling away to put the bags inside.

Hank hugged you next which you happily gave back. “Hey, Mr. Anderson! It’s great to see you again!” You said brightly. You were happy to see a familiar face again. It’s good to be back.

“And you, _____. You look completely different over these three years..” He said as he pulled away, grabbing your bag. “And I told you to call me Hank. Mr. Anderson makes me feel old..”

You chuckled. “You look different too, I like the fuzz you got on!” You said, rubbing his beard which made him grin at you. “Oh! Sumo!” You went inside, seeing Sumo on top of Connor as he licked his face. You know Sumo loves Connor, maybe even a lot more than Hank. The big pup ran to you and jumped, making you kneel down to hug him. “Hey boy! Oh my, you’ve gotten so big!” You laughed when he licked your face, making you pull away. “Down boy-Haha, I missed you too!” You got up and wiped your face, watching Sumo run around with excitement.

Connor smiled as he pets his belly. “Such a good boy. I hope he’s doing well..”

“Yeah, Sumo is the same old. Hair is all over the place that I can make another one..” Hank said as he walked beside you, making you giggle at his joke. “Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms..”

~

You already started to feel comfortable in two days, getting comfortable living at Hank’s place. You thought of treating the boys and cooked them breakfast which Hank didn’t mind at all. The three of you laughed when you chatted about the past, Hank mainly teasing Connor about Chloe, making the cutie blush.

“Stop, dad..! I don’t have a crush on her anymore..” Connor whined.

“Oh? So you're not bothered that I invited her to the part this Saturday?” Hank raised a brow with a smirk, seeing his son go silent.

“....No, not at all...” He said before sipping his tea, his cheeks blushing.

“I mean, yeah. You can ask Chloe out and _____ can bring her boyfriend..” He said, you and Connor going silent. “...What?”

“Urm-Dad. They broke up a week ago..” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

You sigh as you placed the plates on the table. “Yeah, it seemed he wanted more than one girl..” You said, sitting across from Hank.

“What? What a fucking ass-hole..!” He said, his anger took you by surprise. “You don’t deserve that, darling. You are nice and cute to let that happen to you.” Cute, huh? “I can get my cop friends on him if you want? Give him a ticket or something..”

You giggled. “It’s fine, Hank. Thank you though..” You said before taking a few bites out of your food. “Besides, I burnt his stuff anyway..”

“Good girl..” He smirked, making you softly blush.

~

Connor was sorting out the pool at the back as Hank wanted your help with the shopping. “Geez, are we feeding a monster or what?” You groaned as took the trolly to his car.

“I guess you can call my cop buddies monsters..” He chuckled. “We did a doughnut eating contest and I was fourth. The last one just got to me..” He grunted, rubbing his belly. “And now I don’t eat doughnuts anymore..” You laughed and smiled.

“Hank!” A guy called out, making you both turn. It was a slim guy with black hair with some bits of silver on the sides, looking a bit younger than Hank.

“Hey, Patrick..!” They shook hands and did a type of bro-hug before pulling away. “Getting ready for the party, I see! And you brought your daughter as well..”

Hank shook his head. “Oh no, _____ is not my daughter..”

“Oh? Oooh-” He smiled, tapping his shoulder. “Good on you, mate. I’m happy you found someone!”

You and Hank blushed as you looked at each other before back at his friend. “No, no, Patrick! She’s my son’s friend..!” He said quickly, seeing Patrick looking a bit sheepish.

“Oh okay, I’m sorry! My bad..!” He laughed nervously before backing away. “I’ll go and run myself over now. Haha okay, see you at the party..!” He called out before quickly walking off.

Hank grunted as he opened his car to place the shopping inside. “Fucking, Patrick...He’s a nice guy but dumb as a brick, I swear.” He said, both of you getting into the car. “Sorry about him, I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable..?”

“Oh no, it’s fine..!” You said as you waved a hand but the blush wasn’t leaving your face. “He just...Wanted you to get lucky, I guess..?” You said, feeling the car hum as he started to drive back home.

Shit...The feelings might be coming back and that was not good. He is Connor’s fucking dad, it’s weird! Both of you were silent for a while before you talked first. “I am sorry about, um...What happened between you and your ex-wife...”

“Hmm? It’s fine, I guess. Finally got rid of the ball and chain. Should have done it a long time ago but I was thinking about Connor and how he would feel about it...” He said, his eyes looking over at you for a few seconds before going back on the road. “He’s an adult now and understands the situation, so he can decide if he wants to be around me, her or both. I don’t care either way.” He did deep down but didn’t want to admit it. He loved his son and it would heartbreak him if he spent more time with his mum more then him.

“Of course he’ll see both of you but I can tell he looks up at you more. He wants to be a cop just like you...He’s just a sweeter you..” You said, hearing him chuckle beside you. You sigh softly. “It sucks being cheated on. You can do it at any age and gender. Fucking sucks...” Hank huffed in agreement. “I mean...Why can’t they just talk about it and break it off..?”

“Some relationships are more complicated than others, scared to leave their other half or just like the thrill of not getting caught. It’s a shitty world out there..”

“Yeah..” You muttered, looking out the window. “I would never cheat, I always treat my boyfriend right. I’ll clean for him as long as he gives me pets..” You said, Hank chuckling softly. You closed your eyes and smiled. “Hmm...Have takeaways while watching a movie. Go out to the park and maybe light touches and kisses, then just get-” You stopped and blushed, realizing it was Connor’s fucking dad you were talking to! “Sorry, sorry! I got carried away!” You said quickly as you looked at him, seeing the blush across his face.

“It’s fine...”

You fucked up!!!

~

It was Friday and the party was tomorrow, so you wanted to wash your clothes but you realized you were missing one of your underwears. “Shit..” Where did you leave it? You went downstairs to see if it was near the washing machine.

Nothing.

“You okay there?” Connor blinked down at you.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just missing something but it’s fine..” You said, rubbing the back of your neck as you got up.

“No time for searching, let’s get eating..” Hank grinned as he placed dinner down.

“Burgers, of course..” Connor sighed softly. “I thought you were cutting the fatty foods, dad?”

“What? I made them from scratch..” He grinned as he sat down.

You all started to eat and talk about when Connor came around last summer. You started to realize that Hank was looking at you throughout dinner, only looking away when you made eye contacted. You lightly rubbed your mouth at times, thinking you had something on your face. His staring made your face red, hoping you didn’t make him mad.

That night Connor wanted to do a movie night again which you happily agreed on, slipping on your bedtime clothes and went downstairs. You were watching the movie Hot Fuzz, loving the comedic, action flick and it made Connor more excited about being a cop.

“I don’t think cops can do much of this though?” You raised a brow, stuffing your mouth with buttery popcorn.

“Why not? I would love to do flips and walk away from explosions..” Connor smiled, his eyes sparkled with excitement.

You chuckled and shook your head before feeling a rush through your lower stomach. “Damn it. I’ll be back, okay?” You slipped away from the warm blanket and went upstairs to do your business, cleaning yourself up.

You went past Hank’s room only to hear soft groaning. “...” You froze in place, knowing you should be going back downstairs but your body told you to go back.

“Fuck..”

‘Go forward, go forward!’ You screamed in your head when you heard him curse, pressing your thighs together. You were weak since you slowly walked back, looking through the gap from the door which wasn’t fully closed. Your eyes widen when you was what was happening, lust shooting through your body. Hank was lying in bed, his shirt off with his boxers lowered down a bit to let his cock out as his hand pumped it slowly. His other arm was covering his eyes as he groaned softly, his thumb rubbing the tip. Holy shit, this was hot but you were fucked if he caught you watching.

“Fuck..” Hank growled softly as he bit his bottom lip, his hand softly gripping the base as he bucked up his hips. You just wanted to ride his thick shaft as you watched, imagining being inside him. You slipped your hand into your underwear and hummed, rubbing your clit. A little self-action won’t hurt, right? “So fucking good..Ah..” He moved his hand faster as he panted softly. “God, I want to taste that pussy.” His comment made pleasure shoot through you. “Grrr-Fuck. Please let me take you..!”

‘Yes, fucking take me..’ You screamed in your head, rubbing your clit faster as you bit your lip to hold back the moans, your knees already feeling weak. Hank lowered his arm away from his face and moved it under his pillow, seem to be grabbing something. ‘...Wait. That’s-’ Your eyes widen, seeing Hank holding your underwear you lost. ‘He stole my underwear!? He’s using it as pleasure--what??’ Your mind was running with so many questions.

Hank softly growled as he buried his nose in your underwear, taking in the scent as he pumped his cock faster. “Fuuuck...You smell fucking good, _____. Ah god, I want to taste you, take you, fucking come inside you..” He shot his head back and growled louder, his hand continuing to move around his cock. “_____..!”

You couldn’t believe you were hearing this. Hank liked you, Connor’s dad and being your friend's dad...Liked you! You had no idea to be embarrassed or turned on right now. Your hand wasn’t stopping rubbing your cit though as you continued to watch. You just couldn’t stop...You wanted him!

“Ah, fuck...Fucking close, so-Nnh..!” He growled against your underwear, dripping pre-cum as he continued to pump his cock. “_____..._____..!”

‘Hank...Hank..!’ You screamed in your head as you shut your eyes, rubbing your clit faster. ‘I’m coming, I’m-!’

“_____! You alright?” You heard Connor called out from downstairs, making you gasp and let your knee hit the door which opened more.

Hank opened his eyes which only widen when he saw you, moving his body up. “_____..!?” He grunted out, practically freezing in place with his hand still around his cock as the other gripping your underwear. You were not in a good position either with your hand down your pants and your face a blushing mess. “...” You both just stared at each other, having no idea what to do.

“_____, I’m coming up..!” You heard Connor call out again, making your eyes widen with panic.

“I’m coming, I--Hang on!” You said quickly and pulled your hand out of your underwear before running down the hallway, leaving Hank in his room. You went down before Connor could take one step up the stairs. “Sorry, I was on the phone with a friend..” You said, smiling nervously.

“Really? That must of been a long call...” He said as he looked up at you with a confusing look. “You okay? You’re really red...”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, just...Really warm in here..” You laughed, rubbing the back of your neck. Connor looked at you for a while before nodding in agreement, both of you going back to the couch.

You sat there with your friend, hugging the blanket close to your body. “...” You buried your face in the blanket, groaning softly.

You were not the only one kicking yourself as Hank buried his face into his hands in bed, his cum across his stomach. “Fuck..”

You’re both fucked...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally hereeeee!! Part twoooo! This story is really long, mainly story based but don't worry, then smut is at the end ;3
> 
> Enjoy yourself!

The next morning was the worst day of your life because of what happened last night. You watched Hank pleasuring himself to you that you thought of joining in the fun as well, then saw him bury his face in your underwear which you thought you lost and then accidentally hit the door that made Hank caught you red-handed.

Hank didn’t come out of his room all night, making you worry about him and the party. You and Connor were going to help him sort it out but how can you after what happened!? You wanted to die already so you don’t have to deal with any more embarrassment. But...You sadly have to go out there or Connor will worry and then ask what is wrong.

Damn it...

You went downstairs a bit later in the morning since you ‘overslept’, wearing your regular clothes for now until the party. “Morning...”

“Morning..!” Connor smiled up at you as he was in the kitchen, wearing a ‘kiss the cook’ apron which you couldn’t help but giggle at. “Had a nice sleep?”

No...”Yeah, I slept great. The bed upstairs is sooo comfy..!” You hummed out, walking over to his side. You looked out of the window and blushed, seeing Hank with two of his friends who were helping him.

“Dad has been busy all morning. He seems a bit frustrated but I don’t know why.” Connor said, looking a bit worried as he watched him. You could tell from his face that he was grumpy, making your heart beat faster in your chest.

“Maybe he’s stressed about the party?” You questioned, looking back at the cute boy. “He does want everything to go well and smooth to make everyone happy...”

He sighs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Hey, Connor! Can you-” Hank called out as he went inside but saw you there, making him freeze mid-sentence. Your face went instantly red and felt your heart pound against your chest, feeling like you might pass out. Hank looked at Connor as you looked away to distract yourself. “Can you help me outside for a second..?”

“Oh, sure..” Connor said before taking off his apron, passing it to you as he went outside. You and Hank looked at each other for a second before Hank followed his son.

This was going to be hell...

~

People were finally coming around in mid-afternoon and greeted Hank with alcohol and food. There didn’t seem to be that many people at least fifty, the most? But you realized you recognized a few people from College and even your neighborhood. This was good since you can distract yourself from Hank, who was also talking to his old friends and Cop buddies. You would chat with old friends but your eyes would drift to Hank, at times seeing him looking at you as well. This made the tension stronger between you two.

Shit...

“_____..! Shit..!” Connor grabbed your arm and dragged you to the corner, looking panicked. “She’s here, she’s here..!”

“Woah, Woah, calm down! Who is here..?” You asked, seeing him pointing at the beautiful blonde who just came in. Chloe. You couldn’t help but admire her. She was beautiful and a very sweet person, who put people’s happiness before herself. No wonder Connor liked her so much. “Just talk with her, Connor. She’s not going to laugh in your face for that..” You said, rubbing his head softly.

“Something bad could happen..”

“What?”

“I could die..” He said as he looked you straight in the eye, making you groan softly by his dramatic thoughts.

“Do it or I’ll go over to her and talk about how you still cry at titanic..” You said about to walk over but your friend grabbed you.

“Fine, fine..! Just don’t say anything to her..” He said, sorting himself out before walking over to her, nervously saying hi. You didn’t know what they were saying but Chloe seemed happy and was even giggling.

Them cute idiots.

You were about to walk off but bump into someone. “Oh-Sorry..!” You quickly said.

“_____?” You blinked when you heard that familiar voice, looking at the man properly. “It’s really you..! It’s been so long..”

Blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile of a thousand angels...”Simon? Oh my god!” You smiled brightly and hugged the tall man. “I haven't seen you in four years!” You and Simon knew each other from college but he moved away with his new boyfriend called Markus. It was sad for him to leave but he was so excited to be with him.

“Yeah, well I moved back here again..” He said with a bright smile on his face before pulling away, looking down at you. “I’m still with Markus.” He said, showing his left hand where a ring was wrapped around his finger.

“Oh wow, you’re married!?” You gasped as you took his hand, looking over it. “Jesus, that is my whole life savings until I’m eighty...” You said, hearing him laugh.

“Proposed, we’re getting married next year. Just sorting things out right now..” He said, softly blushing. You were so happy that he finally found someone to be happy with. “I’ll send you an invitation later, so don’t worry..”

“I better be invited.” You grinned up at him, still holding his hand. “I’m so happy for you. Is your man here?”

“No, he’s working today. It sucks but I’ll go home early to spend time with him..” He then blinked. “No guy for you?”

“One but I broke up with him last week..” You shrugged. “Can’t keep his tongue to himself, you know?”

He hissed. “Ouch...I’m so sorry about that..”

“Don’t be. I burnt his stuff, including his Ps4 games and an expensive watch.” You both laughed.

“Well tell me all about it. Let’s sit and catch up..” He said with a sweet smile, leading you into the house.

You were enjoying yourself too much with Simon that you didn’t realize the stare Hank was giving you two from afar.

~

You sat and talked with Simon, later on, Connor joining the two of you when Chloe went to her friends. It was nice to talk with people you knew for so long, you missed the nostalgia feeling. Simon seems to have done a lot in his life which made you sad that you haven't done much. Maybe you’ll sign up for a mini workplace across the Country someday?

It was getting dark and people were stripping down to their underwear to go in the pool, not having no regrets because of alcohol. Luckily for you and Connor, you prepared and brought some shorts and bathing for each other. You were about to strip until you saw Hank was joining in across the pool, taking off his t-shirt and shorts which showed his colorful swim shorts. You saw his tattoos with one being on his chest and the other on his inner thigh, making you softly blushed when you stared longer.

He really was attractive, fuck..!

He jumped in the pool and popped his head out, slicking his silver hair back away from his face. Oh fuck, you think you might have a woman boner right now. His eyes looked up at you, making you blush and look to the side. “You joining, _____?” Connor called out, already in the pool with Simon who was wearing his boxers for swim shorts. It looked the same, so it’s fine.

“Yeah, sorry.” You nod, nervously slipping off your shirt and then your pants, putting them aside. You wore a one-piece suit in your favorite color which showed your back and chest really well. You were anxious but took a deep breath to relax before jumping into the pool, getting a full face of the cool water. You popped your head out and gasped, softly giggling. “I needed that..” You looked up, seeing Hank watched you the whole time when you stripped and dived in, making you blush on the face again. His eyes just drew you in more to wanting him, needing him-It was killing you!

You had a little splash around with Connor and Simon, splashing each other's faces or picking each other up to be tossed back in the water. “Simon!! God damn it, no!!” You shouted but he threw your body back into the water, Connor laughing beside you. “I really hate you!”

“You love me, really...” He grinned down at you, running his fingers through his wet hair. His clothes started to buzz beside the pool, making him look through them to find his phone before picking it up. “Hello?” He answered, soon chuckling “Hey, you...You just left? Okay, I'll see you soon...” His face suddenly blushed. “Don’t say that they might hear you..” He whined. “O-Okay...See you soon, love you..” He hung up and smiled. “I have to go now, Markus is home. It was fun seeing you guys again..”

“Same for you, we need to hang out more..” You smiled and hugged Simon with Connor. “And enjoy your sexy time..” You grinned but then laughed when Simon splashed your face.

He got out of the pool and grabbed his clothes, waving goodbye before walking off. Connor’s eyes seemed to perk up when he saw Chloe in the pool who was waving him over. “...Go..!?” You whispered to him as you shoved him forward. He stared at you with a blush but swam towards her.

You just want Connor to get lucky!

You smiled softly and got out of the pool, deep down hoping that Hank is watching...Which he was. You grabbed a towel and dried yourself off as you walked inside.

You need more alcohol to get you through this night.

~

After a few more drinks and talking to random people, the night was getting late that people were fading more and more. Connor got pretty drunk so you dragged him to his room, letting him change into his shorts before putting him into bed.

“She so cuuuute!” Connor hummed softly, resting his head on his pillow. “I’m so happy I got her number.”

“Finally..” You chuckled softly, tucking him into bed. You kissed his forehead before pulling away. “Goodnight, Connor...”

You were about to leave but Connor grabbed your hand. His doey-eyes looked up at you, looking like a sleepy pup. “Are you okay? You’re happy, right?” He asked, making you blink in surprise. “You just seemed weird today...”

“...I’m fine, Connor. No need to worry about me.” You gave him a soft smile, kissing his hand before placing it down. “Rest your head now...” You said before leaving the room, sighing softly.

He was too sweet for his own good.

You went downstairs, realizing everyone was gone since it was pretty quiet and the music was off. You walked to the back garden, seeing the pool was empty besides some empty plastic cups floating around that you stripped off your shirt since that was the only thing you were wearing over your swimsuit before getting inside the pool, swimming about for a while. You remember being in this pool when you were seventeen; playing with Connor and splashing about.

You sigh softly as you stopped, sitting at the shallow end of the pool, looking up at the dark sky above you. “Hm..” You haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. It made you miss being a kid without a care in the world.

“Mind if I join you?”

You snapped out of your daze from the voice and looked up, seeing Hank a foot away from you. The relaxing feeling was gone to only be replaced by panic and anxiety. You didn’t know what to say but “S-Sure, go ahead..” He sat beside you in the water as his arms resting on the Ledge of the pool, one is behind your back but didn’t touch you. That just made you feel more flushed.

Your eyes continued to look ahead and not at Hank, having to idea what to say to the man you saw Masturbate to you only twenty-four hours ago. It was just you and him now...No Connor to walk in on the two of you and no one else. That thought just made you panic more!

“Did you enjoy yourself..?” He grunted out, his eyes not looking at you either.

“Oh! I-It was a great party, I enjoyed it a lot. I bet a few old friends. Connor has also passed out already...” You said, putting on the best smile you could for him. Your heart was beating faster and faster while your gut was swirling with emotions.

“Hmm...Who was the blonde boy?” He asked, not expecting that question.

“Simon? He’s an old College friend of mine and Connor’s...” You said before looking up at him. “Are you jealous?” You joked but saw the stiff look on his face. Was he jealous? “No need to be...He is an engaged gay man...” You teased, his eyes finally looking at you.

“Wait, really?” He asked, making you laugh which made him flush on the face.

“Yeah, he left to be with Markus and he finally proposed. They’ll be finally married next year..” You said with a smile, your eyes finally meet. “...” You looked away since your face felt hot. He lowered his arms that were in the pool now, his hand against yours. You felt his pinky brushed against yours, making your heart beat with nervousness and excitement.

“...I’m sorry...” You blinked and turned to face him, seeing his head lower. “I’ve really screwed up, didn’t I?” He groaned, rubbing his face. “Fuck, this is so hard...” He groaned out, shaking his head.

“I know...” You muttered, your eyes softened. “I should be sorry too...I didn’t mean to disturb you and...”

“You should be sorry..!? You’re not the one who pleasured himself to his son’s best friend-”

“But I wasn’t good either..! I just watched and got excited that I pleasured myself to you..!” You gasped out, embarrassed from the words slipping your mouth right now.

“...So none of us are perfect...”

“We never were perfect, to begin with..” You muttered, both of you chuckling weakly. It just left like nothing happened at all between you both, like both of you were just talking random shit. You looked up at Hank to see him already looking back at you, his hand placed on top of yours. The heat was coming back to you but...It felt right.

“...What do we do now..?”

“...I don’t know...”

He rested his forehead against yours, feeling his lips brush against your lips. This was going to happen sooner or later...Right? “This...This will never go to Connor...”

“N-No...” You shuttered before feeling his lips press against yours, closing your eyes. You placed your hand on his chest as you continued to kiss, his strong arm wrapping around your waist to bring you closer to his body. The kiss was sweet yet desperate, both of you wanting this for so long. His free hand placed on the back of your head to deepen the kiss, your tongues brushing against each other here and there. You can taste the whiskeys he’s had against his tongue, knowing he might be a bit dizzy already. Heck, you were.

He groaned against your lips as he continued to kiss you, soon bringing your body on to his lap which made your arms go around his neck. “Mmn...” Your hips pressed against his, feeling his semi-hard on pressed against your clothed pussy. You gasped, your legs already feeling weak. “H-Hank...”

“I know...I know, kitten...” He muttered against your lips, making your heart melt from the nickname before kissing him again. You moaned as you ran your fingers through his silver hair while his hands grabbed your ass to bring your hips closer, grinding up against his hard-on which was begging to be let free. You didn’t want to stop this kissing but at the same time, you wanted more. More of Hank, more of his pleasure.

Your clit pressed up against his tip, both of you moaning from the friction. You pulled away, panting softly. Hank held you close as he placed kisses on your neck. “Mmm...Sit on the Ledge...” He muttered, nodding to his orders. You pulled away and sat on the edge of the pool, Hank going between your legs. You bit your lip as you watched, his rough hand rubbing your thigh, seeming like he was trying to relax you. “Good, Kitten.” He spread your legs a bit more before moving your swimsuit aside, getting a view of your pussy. “Fuck...” He spread your lips with his thumb, making you cover your face with embarrassment.

He leans forward to take a long lick of your pussy, making you gasp softly. “H-Hank...” You rested your back on the floor, feeling his tongue devour you, his thumb rubbing your clit to make more sounds slip your lips. “Nnh-” You whimpered while your fingers ran through his hair, hearing a groan as his tongue buried between your lips to slip inside you.

“Fuuuck, I’ve wanted to taste your tight pussy for so long...” He grunted out as he continued to lick and suck every part what made you shake. “When you came here three years ago...” He started, slipping his middle finger inside you, pumping it in and out. “You were wearing that tight red dress for Christmas and you just spent the whole night talking with me...Nnh...You kissed the side of my lip because of the mistletoe above us and said you couldn’t do the whole thing because I was married..” He slipped in another finger, thrusting them in which made you softly cry out. “You have...No idea how much I wanted to take you on that couch. Get your dress dirty from my cum and just take them pretty lips of yours...” He growled deeply, softly biting your thigh.

“H-Hank..!” You cried out, covering your eyes as you felt him take hard licks on your pussy again. His words were driving you crazy. You never knew he wanted you back then when you teased if he wasn’t married, you would kiss him properly.

“Fuck...You’re so perfect, you always have been. I fucking hated your ex-boyfriend, Gavin. That no good fucking cunt...I can tell he just used you how he wanted and just spit you back up...” His fingers went faster and harder from anger and jealousy, making you cry out more. If he keeps continuing like this, he’ll make you come! “I can treat you so much better than he ever could..! I’ll treat you like a fucking goddess and eat you out every day to make you feel better. You’re mine now, _____...All-”

“H-HANK!!” You cried out as you finally came, bucking your hips up against his hand. Hank snapped out of his jealous rage when you came, feeling you drip on his fingers as your body shook.

“Shit...” He pulled his fingers out which made you rest back on the floor again, panting softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you come so soon. I was just in a faze then..” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

You panted out with a smile before bring him down to peck his lips. “It’s fine...That was so hot.” You muttered, rubbing his beard. He got out of the pool and went over your body, kissing your lips again. It seemed...Sweet. He rested you both beside the pool, your legs either side of Hank to give him more room as his body pressed against yours. “Mmn...Hank, I...” You looked up at him, seeing he was waiting for your comment. “I want you...Please..” You muttered.

“Of course..” He kissed your forehead before pulling down his swim shorts, his cock finally coming free which made him hum with ease. He brought your lower half on his lap, his cock rubbing up against you as one of his hands held your waist. “Ready?”

There was no going back, You and Hank were in too deep to end this now. “Yes...” You both looked into each other's eyes as he slowly eased inside of you, making you softly gasped as his shaft entered all the way. “Ah...” You bit your lip and turned your head away, closing your eyes as you blushed. “Nnh...”

“You okay there?” He questioned, kissing your neck to relax you.

“Y-Yeah, you’re just so...Big...” You muttered, feeling embarrassed to say that. “Much bigger than...Urm...” You covered your face but saw the shit eating grin Hank was giving you.

“Oh? Is that so?” He teased, bucking up which made you moan quietly. “Well, I’ll give you a night you won’t forget.” He said, placing his hands either side of your head before moving his hips, your legs going around his waist. Oh god, he was stretching you out so well, it made your toes curl. From this position he was pretty deep, making you moan and whimper each time he moved inside you. “Fuck. You’re so tight...” He grunted out, his body pressed up against yours.

“H-Hank...” You softly gripped his biceps. “You’re filling me up so-Ah..!” You gasped in surprise when he took a hard thrust inside you before he went back to his simple pace. “T-Tease...” You whimpered out, seeing the grin spread across his face again. “Please, more..I-I need you...”

“Keep being this cute and I’ll destroy you.” His words sent shivers down your spine. “Fuck...______.” His hands gripped your hips before he started to move faster, his thrusts also becoming harder. “Ngh-You’re soaked. You’re really enjoying this...” His dilated eyes watched you; your breasts bouncing with each thrust he made, your face red with your lips parted and feeling your fingers digging into his skin.

You drove him crazy...

“_____..._____...!” He growled and thrusts in harder, making you cry out again. “Fuck, I can’t go easy...I need you...I fucking need your body..!” He grunted out, leaning forward and bit your shoulder which made you take a quick gasp but no sound came out. His thick shaft was pounding inside you with his hips slapping against yours and his balls hitting against your ass with each thrust he made. He started to suck and bite your skin, leaving red marks on your body.

Hank wanted to let this moment last because it felt like it might be the last. You both knew you couldn’t continue this since Connor was the person you both cared about and didn’t want to heartbreak. He was taking every moment in...Your moans, your breathless panting, your sweat and your fingers leaving marks on his body. He’ll also never forget how you moaned his name...Hank. Hank. Hank! It rolled off your tongue sweeter than maple syrup.

“H-Hank! Hank! It’s too much!” You cried out, feeling tears running down your cheeks at the intense pleasure he was giving you. You wrapped your arms and legs around his body, afraid of letting him go like he might fade away in front of you. You wanted him and no one else, only Hank...Hank Anderson...Your Hank..!

His arms wrapped around your waist as his face buried into your neck, his hips not stopping at any time. It drove you both crazy. “_____...” He growled against your ear, closing his eyes. “Fuck...Come for me...I want to see you come..!”

“Nnh!!” You shut your eyes, letting one of your hands slip between you both and rubbed your clit. “Hank!” Your free hand ran through his hair and softly gripped which made him growl against your skin. Your walls were tightening up around his cock and felt his thrusts becoming uneven.

You wanted him!!

“Fuck...Fuck...______..!” He pulled away when he felt your body stiffen slightly, seeing you coming underneath him. “Shit...” His eyes sparkled, seeing your face in pure pleasure as you came with your hips bucking up against him. “Fuuuck...!” He continued but soon met his end as he thrusts in deep, filling you up with his cum. “____!” He moaned out, gripping your hips as he came. “_____...” He hugged you close, closing his eyes.

_____...

“Ahh..” You whimpered, feeling his cum filling you up to the brim. “Hank...” You held him close, not wanting to pull away. “Hank...” You bit your lip, trying not to cry.

Hank...

~

It finally hit Sunday which meant you were going back home with Connor. You packed your stuff and put it in the car, hearing Sumo whine as he watched.

“We’ll be back soon, okay?” You smiled as you closed the hood, softly petting the big boy. “Take care of yourself and Hank, okay? Be a good boy..” You kissed his forehead.

Connor walked out of the house with his Dad, giving you a smile. “Ready?”

“Yeah, everything is done...” You said as you pulled away from Sumo, giving them a smile.

Hank sighs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, thanks for coming both of you. I really missed you guys...” He hugged Connor, pulling him in a bear hug. “I hope university goes well. Take care of yourself out there. I love you, kid...” He said, rubbing his head before pulling away.

“I will don’t worry. I love you too.” He gave him a big grin. “I’ll be a better cop then you.”

Hank laughed. “I would love to see that, Connor..!” Connor then went to Sumo, letting you and Hank be alone. “Well, _____...I hope things will go well for you as well. Fuck that ex of yours and do what you want to do...Don’t be tied down to something you hate.”

You gave him a genuine smile as your eyes softened. “Thank you, Hank. I’m glad I came this week...You really helped me..” You both hugged each other, feeling like a loving hug.

“You know I love you, Right?” He said against your ear, making your heart stop right then and there.

“...I know...I love you too...” You kissed each other's cheeks before pulling away, holding each other's hands as you looked into each other's eyes.

This was a sign of a goodbye to what happened. This was your secret and Connor must never know about it...This would never happen again. You both knew it was the right thing to do...Even if it hurt you both.

“Goodbye, _____.”

“Goodbye, Hank...”

You stayed there before Connor called out. “You ready..!? Stay any longer and Sumo might go home with us..!” He called out, making you both laugh.

“Yeah, I’m ready..!” You called out, pulling away and only let go of each other's hand when your fingertips let go. You went to the car and waved goodbye before going inside, driving off.

“...” Hank waved until the car was further away, Sumo going at his side and gave him a light nudge. 

“I’ll be okay...It’s for the best.”

 

 

“You okay there?” Connor asked, seeing your face looking a bit sad as you looked out of the window.

“Yeah...Just sad to leave, you know..?” You said softly.

“I know but maybe in the future...We can live there and find a job.” He said, his eyes going back to the road. “Then we can see our old friends, Sumo, and my dad.”

“Yeah..”

“...______..?” He said, making you turn your head to him. His eyes softened, rubbing the steering wheel. “..Never mind...”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing..” He gave you a smile, making you smile back before looking out of the window. “...” He frowned slightly, looking at the road again.

He knew...

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and please leave a comment, I love reading them!! :3


End file.
